


PLUS ONE

by Patty_Parker60



Category: All Rise (TV 2019), Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Lola is PREGNANT!, Love & happiness, M/M, Other, Pregnancy, happiness, past angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Various seasons from Blindspot, Rosewood, Station 19, Grey's Anatomy. TheVillage, All Rise. All are mostly Alternate Universe with some
Relationships: Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Boston Arliss Crab/Rich Dotcom (Gord Enver), Emily Bautista/Luke Watkins, Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Lola Carmichael/Robin Taylor (All Rise), Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Patterson/Roman Briggs
Comments: 28
Kudos: 32





	1. THROUPLE?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaBellamuerte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LaBellamuerte), [laraemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraemrys/gifts), [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [JoyForLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyForLife/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLINDSPOT
> 
> Bigamy (marrying more than one person at once) is a crime under the law of every state in the  
> United States, with the exception of Utah, and then it is only legal if all of the parties to the  
> marriage reside in the state of Utah. If any party to the marriage moves out of the state of Utah  
> becomes a resident of another state, then they must follow the laws of the state into which they  
> move and become a legal resident. A person can only have one legal residency.
> 
> Inspired by the events of season 5 episode 11 (Iunne Ennui) and perhaps various other  
> submissions on AOO (I haven't read them all, and if this story resembles any, even in part, please  
> leave a comment-I’m happy to credit you

It is intriguing, this plan of theirs-Rich's and Boston's; logistically she wants to know how it would WORK...Rich, the more eloquent of the two,  
explains it: "Boston has put up with a lot of shit from me over the years...much more than he should have had to. Selfish prick that  
I am, I was worried about ME, what I wanted. After we survived...and didn't find ourselves in the bottoms of deep dark holes, MONOGAMY  
was the plan, but I mentioned to him that I'd rather that you don't be alone. And here we are."

"And here we are", she repeats. "The SEX!" she says, louder than she'd intended.

Stumbling over his words, Boston says "Oh...ah-I can't help THERE, but RICH..."

"I'd be able to pursue ummm: _outside interests_ ? I mean...you and Rich have each other, and I'm still young and healthy-  
with all of the attendant appetites-I might even meet someone _start: something_ ...does that change anything: or better said: WHAT would it change, if anything?”

Rich's eyes narrow slightly; Boston agrees more or less immediately-an polygamous marriage isn't legal in any state in the US except Utah, and  
their arrangement would be largely symbolic. What they'd gone through in the very recent past has shaped all of their attitudes toward one  
another, and she has nothing better going on at the moment. She asks for time to think it over...


	2. LOVE TAKES TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLINDSPOT
> 
> Love stories: Repata and Jeller are TIMELESS. Not the 'rom-con an ‘hour after meeting get it  
> on con'...in both of their cases time and addictions, critical incidents and self doubt keep  
> apart. ' _Love takes time to heal when you're hurting so much -Couldn't see that_  
>  _I was blind To let you go_ ...
> 
> _Mariah Carey Love Takes Time_

"I knew I loved you the moment I met you; I have never felt anything like it. I can't describe it-anyone who hasn't experienced it won't get  
what I mean." Reade knows this to be true-these words don’t come easily to her: expressing her feelings is something she’d had to LEARN.

"I felt the same” he admits.Something took over me-so strange, so foreign to me. I thought that it might be love, but I didn't know what that was...THEN."

"Its HOW you make me feel so UNCONDITIONALLY LOVED-you never judged me for the mistakes I've made, or made me feel ashamed about  
those mistakes. I wish I could express...I am so honoured to be the Mother of your child, so thrilled about the possibilities of our future. When you came back to me...it sounds  
crazy, so crazy that I have never told this to anyone else-but I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD, because you promised that you would"-

"You said 'I m not leaving you'-I knew that you MEANT THAT, that you would stay there with me."

"You said ' **I love you; I got you. Always'** and I knew that everything would be alright. And it is: it's better than alright."

His hand on her lower belly, just the smallest bit of ‘rounding’ where his baby resides."I love the hell out of you-BOTH OF YOU."

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

FOSTERING CHILDREN AND TEENS. He never saw THAT coming. He'd imagined co-parenting daughter Bethany, and two or three children  
with Jane. JANE...being apart from her for those 18 months had been beyond torture. The 'Remi phase', finding out that against all logic  
(and his fervent HOPE) that she was his childhood friend Taylor Shaw) that the girl he knew was murdered by his father...and CLEM...NONE  
of it mattered; they survived Sandstorm, and Madeline Burke. "Nothing will ever change the love that I have for you-you're aware," he says  
to her as one they relax in front of the fire one night.

"I AM; I am aware. The odds of us surviving what we survived are astronomical; I wake up sometimes and I can't process it. WE'RE ALIVE KURT!  
As unbelievable as it is, as improbable as it is. We have a chance at a do over, and we have to do it right. That's why the fostering. Doing right  
by orphaned and marginalized children and teens-in some way I'm making up for Remi: "I KNOW, I KNOW!" she responds gently, when he starts  
to protest. "I'm not completely at fault for Remi, but I can't help how I feel."

"All that matters is we're HERE, Baby. We're HERE."


	3. A 'ROSIE' STATE OF MIND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROSEWOOD
> 
> Annalise Villa is a widow who has been unable to move past her husband' Eddie's  
> death five years prior. Since Eddie's death, Villa's had a difficult time dealing with life.  
> Whenever someone tries to get close to Villa, she shuts down and cuts them off. Until NOW-  
> now she's in love again.

**I can't escape the pain Inside/'Cause love takes time/I don't wanna be here/I don't wanna be here alone**

Hard deep thrusts...she's been wanting this ALL DAY, NEEDING it...now Rosie is giving her what she desires most, and there's no 'perspiration'  
involved-they're SWEATING like crazy and Villa wants it to last all night...a large vein on his perfectly angled dong rubs and scrubs her excited  
clit! The gout of womanly fluids soak their thighs, and she utters a cry when he withdraws, pressing her back onto the sheets and clamping up  
his mouth over her pussy. His nose prods her clit, his fingers tweak and stroke that straining bundle of nerves, and the luscious Latina's hips  
twitch up off the mattress. Seconds after she reaches a screaming, bucking climax, Beaumont Rosewood's tongue sweeps about, his teeth nibbling her labia. Before they rest  
a long lingering kiss, lovingly sucking their mingled juices off each others' tongues... sitting side by side, and Villa's naked instep caresses his  
calf every time she moved. He's done it: banished the guilt plaguing her since her husband Eddie's death. She's FREE now-free to live and LOVE  
again."


	4. WE'RE PREGNANT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lolo Carmichael lives in Los Angeles; husband Robin Taylor in D.C.-theirs is a  
> bi-coastal marriage: circumstances will need to change now-change is inevitable.
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> EMILY LOPEZ  
> She is fiercely passionate and determined, if flawed. She pursues justice. No matter what chaos is  
> going in her life, that is her north star. She has an additional north star; LUKE WATKINS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joli_camarillo is a true DOLL for the spanish translations:
> 
> "Te adoro, Mi Vida; quiero ser la madre de tus hijos!  
> I adore you, My Darling, and I want to be the Mother of you children!
> 
> Bounce on it M...ride that dick  
> Rebotamela, Baby...montame la verga

Now is as good a time as any, and so here goes..."ROBIN, we're having twins; we're pregnant."

"PREGNANT", he repeats. He blinks, then looks at her. "With TWINS...huh." Lo's breath catches when she glimpses a tear in the corner of his eye.  
"How far along?" he asks finally, after clearing his throat.

"Two and a half months."

"I love you with or without children, but THIS...THIS..."

That's when Lola navigates the kitchen island to wrap her arms around his waist. "I know how much you wanted this, and really, it was an oversight,  
probably-I didn't do it to force your hand, BELIEVE ME"-

"i KNOW, LO-I KNOW THAT...I know that you wouldn't do that-shhh, shhh...it's FINE, baby. I'm happy, ECSTATIC, just surprised."

"Buuuut...if you can't get approved for that transfer"...Lola's voice trails off before she finishes the thought.

"I'll leave. Become an associate under Ms Rachel Audubon." They both bark crazy laughter at this notion. "PARTNER, minimum" Lo says.  
Two more mouths to feed Agent Taylor....you are happy, Robin? You aren't 'putting a good face on it' to make me happy?"

"Were you in the room all of those times I described the joy of being a father someday? Next to our wedding day, the birth of those babies I predict  
to be the highlight of my life. The language I need to describe it hasn't been invented. I love you baby. I never get tired of saying it."

\

Lo says "PLEASE DON'T EVER."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Te adoro, Mi Vida; quiero ser la madre de tus hijos!", Emily Lopez sobs, galloping atop her man's pulsing hard-on. Less than a year ago, Joe Bautista,  
her ex-husband and she would have been planning a family (the he hit her...the crippling mental abuse was one thing-once he STRUCK HER...)

"Bounce on it M...ride that dick!" is the grunted response from Luke Watkins.

  



End file.
